Me quiere, no me quiere
by PunX-182
Summary: tarde mucho, pero finalmente, aqui esta el 2do chapter! espero q les guste, dejen r/r porfavor!!(a mi me gusto mas q el primero asi q...)
1. Default Chapter

Me quiere, no me quiere...  
  
Chap 1  
  
Aun no lo podía creer! Como podía ser que él hubiera hecho eso!? Y ella como una idota le había creído! Después de todo, que podía esperar de un Slytherin? Ella sabia que él no era de confiar, pero le gustaba demasiado. Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras subía la escalera de mármol hacia el cuadro de la dama gorda. Entre sollozos logro decirle la contraseña a la mujer de la pintura, que no dejo de señalar el hecho de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Hizo caso omiso de su comentario y traspasó la puerta. La sala común estaba vacía, o eso creía. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea. Las dos de la mañana. Y tenían clase de pociones a las 9. Pero no queria dormir. Se quedó un rato mirando el fuego, pensando en aquel maldito, repasando lo que habia pasado aquella noche. Decidio no pensar mas en el tema e ir a los dormitorios. Subio la escalera y entró a la habitación. Se acostó pero tardó mucho en dormirse. Lo que no sabia era que todo lo que habia pensado, lo habia repetido en voz alta. Bajó a desayunar. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, sus amigos la saludaron. Llegó la hora de ir a clase. Todos los Gryffindors de 3er año se levantaron de la mesa, lo mismo hicieron los Slyhterins. Fueron hacia el aula de pociones. Remus vio como Lily miraba a Cecil Malfoy y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. En cuanto la tuvo cerca la abrazó. Ella no se resistio. La llevo aparte cuando llegaron al pasadizo secreto q tanto conocia. Pero no siguieron el atajo hacia la cocina. Inmediatamente el chico disparó: Que paso, Lil? Nada, no pasó nada... Claro, y me vas a decir que ahora lloras por nada, y oh! Casualidad! Justo cuando ves a tu ''novio'' No lo digas con ese tono! Cecil no es como tu crees - Que demonios estaba haciendo? Por que lo defendia? No sabia bien si era por que lo queria o por no admitir que se habia equivocado. Vamos, Lily, cuentame que sucedió.- Remus le tomó la mano, como para demostrarle que estaba alli por si lo necesitaba, y aprovechó la oportunidad para ver sus ojos de cerca, intentó descubrir algo en su mirada, pero lo unico que vio fue dolor, nada mas. Si ya sabes lo que sucedió!! Para que me preguntas??!!- Se largó a llorar. Remus la abrazó, sorprendido Solo supuse que habia pasado algo, pero no tengo idea que. Sin que tuviera que decir algo para insistirle, su amiga le contó todo.  
  
Esa noche, los merodeadores estaban en la sala comun discutiendo su proxima travesura, cuando Lily cruzó la puerta corriendo y se detuvo en seco al ver a los cuatro, que se levantaron sobresaltados. No esperaba encontrar a nadie alli, pero tendría que haber supuesto que ellos estarian a esa hora en reunion, siempre lo hacian. Su tunica estaba empapada por las lagrimas y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos haciendo resaltar el verde usual de estos. Reaccionó y sin decir una palabra corrio escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio. Remus la siguió preocupado. Odiaba a Malfoy, a Lucius y a Cecil. Era increíble lo diferentes que eran. Lucius era palido, flacuho, rubio platinado y feo. En cambio su hermano menor era alto, musculoso, morocho y con unos ojos grises grandes y encantadores(en el sentido de hechizo). Tenian la misma personalidad salvo por un detalle: las mujeres. Cecil era seductor y algo en él hacia que las chicas cayeran como moscas, incluida Lily. La chica se echó a sus brazos ni bien lo vio. El pobre Remus tuvo que tragarse todo lo que sentia y escuchar a Lily deshacerse en llantos y lamentos por otro. Como le hubiera gustado ser él! No lo hubiera hechado a perder. Jamas la hubiera engañado asi desde un principio. Y menos dejarla ir sin luchar. Pero esos eran solo sueños. Lily nunca lo veria de esa manera. Y eso le carcomia las entrañas.(a/n:eso sono tan poco romántico!) En la sala comun, James esperaba nervioso. No le gustaba que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera tan pegado, y menos a solas, con Lily. Su Lily. Calma, Jaime, vas a romper el mapa.- advirtió Peter(a/n: es inevitable mencionar a este HDP xq antes eran mejores amigos asi q....) Sabes que siempre han sido muy cercanos, pero son solo amigos. No se, Sirius, ella esta muy mal y puede llegar a hacer algo que no quiere. Hey, estas hablando de Remus, no de Malfoy Eso es!! Ah, si? Que?- inquirio sarcástico Peter Estuvo viéndose con Malfoy! Por eso llega tan tarde, por eso estuvo tan rara...Y Remus lo sabe!! Lo supo siempre y no nos lo dijo!! Recuerdan hace unos meses que ella nos dijo algo de salir con Malfor y le dijimos de todo?? No le importo. Claro que le va a importar la opinión de sus amigos!!- James estaba dolido por la falta de confianza de Lily en él. Cuando Remus bajo se levanto de golpe y se fue al dormitorio. No podia creerlo. Que hacia Lily con un chico como Malfoy? Podia conseguir a cualquiera que quisiera con solo guiñarle un ojo...esos ojos... Era tan hermosa! Y se dejaba usar por aquel idiota, solo porque era lindo. Si hubiera sido él!! Todo hubiera salido bien. Queria protegerla, tenerla en sus brazos, besarla... '' Que estoy haciendo? Lily es mi amiga. Nada mas. James debes meterte eso en la cabeza'' se dijo a si mismo. Pero no podia. No después de lo que Lily habia dicho.  
  
JAJAJA!! Continuara!! Espero que les haya gustado, pronto sale el chapter 2... Porfa manden reviews, aunq sea para saber que lo leyeron. Besos a mi queridilla ddr(and james') freak!! Esto es todo por ahora, dentro de todo una nueva entrega.  
  
PunX-182 


	2. El duelo

Chapter 2  
¿Cómo estas, cariño??  
  
El joven pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Lily. Esta se zafo y se sentó a la mesa. Pero el no desistió. Empujo a un niño que estaba sentado al lado de ella y se sentó.  
  
Vamos, linda, no fue tan grave  
  
Vete de aquí, Malfoy- replico la joven, haciendo un énfasis en la ultima palabra, con tono de desagrado en la voz  
  
Que paso con las palabras dulces??  
  
Ya la oíste, vete.- dijo amenazador James levantándose de su asiento.  
  
No escuché lo mismo la otra noche, entre los gemidos pude oír algún ''tigre'' creo-  
  
No pudo seguir hablando por la piña que le pegó James en la mandíbula. Malfoy se tiro sobre él y siguieron la lucha en el piso. La profesora McGonaggall llegó, alarmada por el alboroto. Horrorizada contempló a los alumnos en el piso, a Sirius y Remus intentando separarlos y a Lily observando la escena confundida  
  
POTTER!! MALFOY!! DETÉNGANSE YA MISMO!! 50 puntos menos para cada casa!! Agradezcan que no les doy una detención!!  
  
La profesora se fue y Malfoy se acercó a James.  
  
-Esto lo arreglaremos como magos, no a la manera de los asquerosos muggles- Lily bufó y dejó el comedor ofendida, aunque llego a escuchar cuando Malfoy decia- A medianoche, en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.  
  
-Frecuentas mucho ese baño, verdad?- dijo Remus sarcástico.  
  
Habló el rey de los maricas, porque no nos dices con cuantas chicas estuviste?? Aunque sea besaste a alguna?? No?? Lo suponía... Y chicos?? Porque esos son los que te gustan, no?  
  
Remus ya había levantado el brazo para pegarle cuando Sirius lo frenó.  
  
Estaremos allí, Malfoy - dijo Remus de una forma lenta y amenazadora, con la voz temblando de furia.  
  
Mas te vale conseguir un buen par de magos que te ayuden, porque los tres te vamos a dar tal paliza que la única mujer que vas a ver es a Poppy.- amenazo a su vez Sirius.  
  
Si, lo que sea, hasta esta noche.  
  
Malfoy cruzo el comedor con las cabezas de todos dándose vuelta. Los tres amigos lo siguieron con la mirada, y luego reaccionaron  
  
Y Lily??- preguntó extrañado James.  
  
Se fue cuando dijo lo de los muggles.  
  
Remus no lo dejo continuar, salió corriendo hacia la torre de gryffindor. Y James detrás de él. Lily no estaba en la sala común, así que se fijaron en la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
-Lily!! Lily, soy james, vamos, sal de ahí!!  
  
Vete!!- gritó Lily entre sollozos. Se miro al espejo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos al igual que su nariz, mejor dicho que toda su cara. No podía permitir que la viera así. Pero, por que le importaba tanto? Después de todo, era James. ''Precisamente'' pensó'' era James''  
  
Se regañó a si misma. Si James era igual que Remus, su amigo. Aunque Remus se había hecho mas amigo cuando James se hizo a un lado, cuando comenzó a salir con Lucille Knox, la chica mas linda de todo 5to año, eso según Lily, porque según los chicos, las mas lindas eran Lucille, Julia Trids, Olivia Midson y Lily. Antes del noviazgo de James, era su mejor amigo, ella era la unica chica en su vida hasta que llego Lucille y lo arruinó todo. ''Lily, deja de pensar asi!!''  
Lil!! Abre la puerta!! James se fue, por fa-  
  
Entra, Remus  
  
Se sentaron en la cama de Lily quien inmediatamente preguntó:  
  
A que hora vamos?  
  
A donde?  
  
Al duelo con Ce-Malfoy, naturalmente.  
  
Ah! A mediano- Espera, vamos?? Tu no vienes.  
  
Ah no!! Claro que voy!! Soy la mejor de los cinco con la varita y tengo que vengarme.  
  
Lily Evans, te prohibo ir a ese duelo!- dijo con voz fantasmagórica la cabeza de Sirius flotando en el aire- o le dire a Myrtle que no te deje entrar al baño y te perseguire con mis amigos fantasmas!!  
  
Claro, Sirius, replico riéndose la joven. El brillo habia vuelto a sus ojos verde esmeralda.- Llamare a Nick casi decapitado para que me proteja...  
  
No hace falta mientras yo este cerca!- exclamo la voz de james desde una esquina de la habitación.  
  
James, sal de donde estes!!  
  
Nada por aquí -dijo el joven, cerca de lily - nada por alla  
  
Basta ya!- exclamo la joven riendo, mirando hacia la puera donde habia sonado la voz- donde estas?  
  
Ah, mi querida amiga, me he vuelto muy bueno en esto...ágil y silencioso como un raton- lily se dio vuelta y lo vio sentado tras ella- sin ofender peter  
  
Una rata gris que estaba en el piso se convirtió en su amigo, un chico gordo y pecoso.  
  
-Chicos, cuidado con esa capa- advirtió Lily- Y no quiero que entren a mi habitación sin permiso, bajo esa capa- todos rieron- ahora, hablando en serio, la necesitaremos para ir al duelo  
  
Los chicos rieron sarcásticamente- buen chiste ,Lils , pero no. Nosotros vamos, tu te quedas.  
  
Lily hizo silencio. Luego dijo en tono seco - Bueno, como quieran.  
  
Sabian que tenia algun plan. Nunca era tan facil de convencer.  
El reloj dio las 11:30. En la sala comun solo estaban los cuatro chicos sentados a la mesa y Lily sentada frente al fuego haciendo tareas.  
  
Lils, no crees que ya es hora de dormir?- dijo Sirius, que al igual que los otros se habia levantado para irse.  
  
Como planeas que duerma si estan ustedes peleando con malfoy por mi? Por favor tengan mucho cuidado.  
  
Si, linda, no te preocupes- la tranquilizo Sirius y le beso la frente.  
  
Peter habia desaparecido, probablemente se habia convertido en rata, para zafarse del duelo. Sus amigos, sin preocuparse, se fueron.  
  
Lily se quedo sentada un momento, pensando en el beso. No habia sido nada especial, y sin embargo... Sirius estaba mas lindo que de costumbre, hasta el momento no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto lo queria... Pero no estaba preocupada por el, sino por Remus. Sirius y James eran mas...rudos. En cambio Remus era un santo. Lily albergaba la idea de que Remus era un poco gay, lo que hacia mas facil relacionarse con el. No tenia que preocuparse por desubicarse con el, era como una amiga mas.  
  
Tomo su varita y murmuro el hechizo de invisibilidad apuntándose a si misma. Salio de la torre de Gryffindor y fue al baño de Myrtle. Entro y vio a James con Sirius y Remus a los costados y frente a ellos, Lucius, Cecil y su primo, John Malfoy. Los seis levantaron sus varitas, pero los Malfoy se adelantaron.  
  
Petrificus!- exclamaron  
  
Los tres amigos cayeron duros al piso. Lily se acerco sigilosamente a ellos. Queria hacer algo pero no se atrevia. Estaba parada entre los dos bandos, con su varita en la mano, indecisa.  
  
Que dicen,chicos? Los dejamos asi? O jugamos un poco?  
  
Los malfoys se desternillaban de la risa. Mientras, Lily estaba lanzándoles el anti- hechizo a sus amigos, lo mas silencioso posible. James y Sirius se levantaron, Remus no. El hechizo de Lily termino y todos la vieron aparecer entre Sirius y James.  
  
Yo tomare el lugar de Remus. No Molesten- añadio dirigiéndose a sus amigos antes de que sus amigos acotaran. Y continuo ante la cara de asombro de Cecil - Que te pasa? Tienes miedo de que te gane una sangre sucia?  
  
Claro que no, Evans- replico John codeando a Cecil  
  
N-no, obvio que no.  
  
Se pusieron en posición, aunque James y Sirius todavía no podian creer el valor de Lily. Cecil quizo lanzar un hechizo antes de tiempo pero choco con el de Lily, quien se le anticipo.  
  
Reflectus!- grito. El hechizo reboto y confundio a Cecily.  
  
Repelio! - grito Cecil apuntando a James, pero le dio a Lily. La joven volo por los aires y cayo al piso, de pie. Corrio hacia los Malfoy y grito: Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
Los Malfoys flotaban en el aire, primero muy arriba, pero la altura iba disminuyendo, al igual que el poder de Lily. De golpe cayo al piso, al mismo tiempo que los malfoys. Cuando volvio a incorporarse, Cecil exclamo: - Que pasa, Lil? Ya cansada? Ni que hubieramos repetido lo de la otra noche!!  
  
No se pudo controlar. Que ofendiera asi a Lily era demasiado. James le cayo encima a Cecil. No veia, solamente golpeaba y golpeaba. Sentia los puños de Malfoy caer con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y su cara. Lily temia hacer algun hechizo que lastimara a James, pero no necesito ningun hechizo para hacerlos parar, pues afuera se oyeron pasos y voces y todos se paralizaron al ver la puerta abrirse.  
  
Continuara(  
  
A mi querida ddr freak, ojala t vaya bien en los examenes asi t veo en el cole este año... tu fic me encanta  
  
A todos los que dejaron reviews gracias!!!  
  
Y bueno, ya emepze el 3er capitulo, veremos a q me lleva la historia  
  
Besosssss!!! 


End file.
